


I missed you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Alexander, darling, is everything alright?”Magnus’s question seemed to snap the other out of his thoughts and Alec’s face seemed to soften as soon as he laid eyes on his boyfriend, gaze sweeping over Magnus’s body as if to make sure he was unharmed while he got up from the couch and walked towards him with a few strides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"Then there’s tongue" with Malec, please :D ♥_

When Magnus entered his loft after a rather stressful weekend helping out the New York vampire clan with some issues concerning a young, rogue warlock that was causing quite a lot of trouble (enough to make Raphael ask him for help), he was ready to just strip down and fall into his soft bed. What he did not expect was Alec sitting in the living area, face tired but still breathtakingly beautiful in the pale light of the early morning.

“Alexander, darling, is everything alright?”

Magnus’s question seemed to snap the other out of his thoughts and Alec’s face seemed to soften as soon as he laid eyes on his boyfriend, gaze sweeping over Magnus’s body as if to make sure he was unharmed while he got up from the couch and walked towards him with a few strides.

“Why are you–” Magnus’s question was smothered by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own. His body froze in surprise but it relaxed against his lover’s firm body just as quickly, melting into the contact of their bodies and lips alike.

“I missed you.” Three simple words, a whisper against his mouth. Magnus’s heart fluttered in his chest and he didn’t get a chance to reciprocate them because his lips were once again sealed with another kiss. 

This time the contact seemed a little more urgent and even the exhaustion couldn’t bring Magnus to deny Alexander when he felt the gentle sweep of a tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth willingly, welcoming Alec’s tongue with a gentle nudge of his own and entangling them in a slow, loving dance.

Magnus groaned softly, unable to suppress the sound, when his boyfriend’s large hands pushed underneath the thin material of his shirt, palms pressing against his lower back and just resting on his skin, causing it to tingle in the best way possible. His own fingers curled into Alec’s shirt right over his shoulder blades before letting go to move higher, digging into the messy black hair at the back of his lover’s head to pull him impossibly closer and deepening the kiss a little more.

“Much as I love being welcomed home like this, love, I think I really need some rest now,” Magnus muttered breathlessly when they ended the kiss, eyelids protesting against being opened again and he felt another peck against his lips before strong arms curled around his body to lift him up. He was out before his body was gently placed on the soft mattress of his spacious bed.


End file.
